


High Hopes

by PCSP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Shonen Ai, Shonen-ai, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não entendia, porém, o peso no seu coração. Por que se sentia assim? Cumprira seu objetivo magnificamente. Sua vingança estava completa, totalmente completa! Por que então o alivio vinha acompanhado de dor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, ainda bem. Pois eu seria incapaz de fazer um universo tão bem feito quanto o que Masashi Kishimoto criou.
> 
> Nota do AO3: Estou repassando meus trabalhos pra esse site. A presente fanfic foi a primeira que publiquei com o codinome PCSP_Uzumaki, e foi escrita em 13/05/2011. Trabalho antigo, portanto, e muito diferente dos meus trabalhos atuais. Deve conter vários erros de português (desculpe, mas não vou rever um projeto antigo a essa altura do campeonato)...  
> Ainda sim, espero que gostem. Essa fanfic tem um espaço especial no meu coração por ser a minha primeira. ^^
> 
> Música: High Hopes – Pink Floyd.

_**HIGH HOPES** _

__

Ele sorria. Sorrir era uma coisa rara para ele, principalmente nas condições que se encontrava agora: Itachi, finalmente, jazia aos seus pés. Observava o sangue escorrendo da face do mais velho até o chão, conseguia ver o líquido carmim escorrer por seu rosto do ponto onde o odioso havia-lhe tocado, formando pequenas gotículas pelo chão, acompanhando a grande chuva que parecia lavar não só o sangue e a poeira de seu corpo, mas também a sua alma, trazendo a tona diversos sentimentos confusos.

Não entendia, porém, o peso no seu coração, por quê? Cumprira seu objetivo magnificamente. Sua vingança estava completa, totalmente completa. Por que o alivio vinha acompanhado de dor?

Deitou-se ao chão ao lado do irmão, fechando os olhos. Exausto e sem chakra o suficiente para manter-se acordado, emergiu-se num sono profundo.

_._

_Beyond the horizon of the place we lived when we were young_

_In a world of magnets and miracles_

_Our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary_

_The ringing of the division bell had begun_

_(***)_

_Além do horizonte do lugar em que vivamos quando jovens_

_Em um mundo de magnetismo e milagres_

_Nossos pensamentos emanavam constantemente e sem fronteiras_

_O soar do sino da divisão começou_

_._

_ Nii-san. - o mais novo gritou ao avistar o irmão abrir a porta da frente de sua casa para sair a mais uma missão ANBU. Itachi virou-se e encarou o irmão. O mais velho empunhava a katana que havia ganhado do seu otosan na noite de Natal, uma arma letal, não um brinquedo como o pequeno ganhara. Uma arma, digna de um homem crescido, já não era mais uma criança, como ele, Sasuke, ainda era. Itachi era seu exemplo, seu orgulho.

_ Otouto. - Itachi respondeu, afrouxando a pegada que segurava a katana. Sasuke sentiu que a maneira como Itachi pronunciou estava regada de emoção, uma emoção que nunca havia sentido por parte do irmão, nem quando eram mais jovens. Feliz com a calorosa recepção na voz do mais velho, correu em sua direção com os braços abertos.

Itachi sentiu seu irmão bater em suas pernas e entrelaçar os bracinhos pequenos de criança jovem ao redor de sua cintura, apertando com a maior força que um pequenino como ele conseguiria apertar.

_ Senti tanto, mas tanto, sua falta. - Sasuke falou contente. Ergueu a cabeça para ver o irmão mais velho e notou um olhar piedoso de seu ídolo - Você não vai sair agora, vai?

_ Sinto muito Sasuke... - Itachi respondeu, com o corpo rijo, ainda sob o abraço do irmão. Sasuke pareceu irritado e quebrou o abraço instantaneamente, virando de costas e cruzando os braços. - Sasuke, por favor, não haja assim.

 

_._

_Along the long road and on down to the causeway_

_Do they still live there by the cut_

_There was a ragged band that followed in our footsteps_

_Running before time took our dreams away_

_Leaving the myriad small creatures trying to tie us to the ground_

_To a life consumed by slow decay_

_(***)_

_Ao longo da grande estrada e descendo o caminho das causas_

_Eles ainda se encontram com o corte_

_Havia um bando de maltrapilhos que seguiam nossos passos_

_Corremos antes que o tempo levasse nossos sonhos embora_

_Deixando uma miríade de pequenas criaturas tentando nos amarrar ao chão_

_Para uma vida consumida pela degeneração lenta_

_._

_ Eu espero semanas, sempre, pela sua volta. Você não parece nem um pouco ansioso para me ver, ou ao otosan e okaasan... - Sasuke falou com amargura, mantendo as costas viradas para o irmão, tentando não deixar as lagrimas que se formavam em seus olhos escorrerem. Ouviu o passo leve do irmão e sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro, acariciando-o de forma afetuosa. Não iria ceder, pelo menos não a principio - Vá embora então Itachi, vá para sua missão. - era uma batalha perdida, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer.

_ Sasuke, olhe para mim. - requereu o mais velho, com uma voz suave mas firme.

_ Não, vá embora. - soluçou. Droga, odiava se sentir uma criança chorona. Tudo que queria era crescer e ser maduro e forte como seu irmão foi desde que se entendia por gente.

Itachi não deu ouvidos à resposta do irmão, forçou o toque no ombro para que ele virasse e o encarasse, com delicadeza e firmeza. Apesar da vergonha de estar chorando e, principalmente, da cena que estava fazendo, Sasuke obedeceu ao toque do irmão e se virou. Percebeu, para seu espanto, que uma solitária lagrima escorria pelo olho esquerdo do irmão, rolando por feições indecifráveis que o mais velho mantinha em seu rosto. Nunca o vira chorar, nem quando eram pequenas crianças e seu pai brigava com Itachi por diversos motivos.

_ Jamais repita uma besteira sem tamanho como essa - Seu Aniki falou com a voz fraca e rouca. Sasuke sentiu seu corpo arrepiar e seus olhos arregalarem e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ou emitir qualquer palavra, o Uchiha mais velho ajoelhara-se e abraçava o mais novo, descansando o rosto na curva do pescoço menor.

_._

_The grass was greener_

_The light was brighter_

_With friends surrounded_

_The nights of wonder_

_(***)_

_A grama era mais verde_

_As luzes eram mais brilhantes_

_Com amigos por perto_

_As noites de maravilha_

_._

_ Tudo que eu fiz nessa minha vida errônea cheia de entrelinhas foi zelar pelo seu bem. - Itachi afastou a cabeça do irmão e olhou fundo nos olhos arregalados e assustados com a incomum reação – Tudo, absolutamente tudo, foi pelo meu grande amor por você. E tudo a partir de hoje será... - Calou-se, aparentando ter repentinamente percebido que falara demais.

_ Você está me assustando - Sasuke falou com uma voz igualmente fraca e rouca. Itachi sorriu, outro acontecimento raro nos dias de hoje, e botou as mãos uma em cada bochecha do irmão. Limpou com os dedos as lagrimas que escorriam.

_ Poupe as lágrimas, Sasuke. É possível esgotar o estoque, sabia?

_ Não. Verdade? - a criança tola perguntou, parecendo profundamente curiosa. Itachi estava prestes a gargalhar, se sentia estranho com a quantidade imensa de emoções que parecia ser capaz de sentir naquele momento.

_ Sim, é verdade Otouto. Por isso, não chore mais tarde novamente, quando ficar mais tarde nesta noite.

_ Não vou chorar mais. Você disse que me ama, por que eu choraria? - Sasuke parecia ter esquecido completamente a pequena dor que havia formado em seu peito à minutos atrás e sorriu cheio de felicidade. Itachi perdeu o chão, olhava para a porta, em seguida para o irmão, para a katana...

_ Venha comigo. - Itachi disse praticamente num sussurro inaudível, mal sabia se o mais novo o havia escutado. Sasuke piscou, curioso e confuso, suas sobrancelhas arqueando devido a duvida.

_ Para a missão? Eu posso? - Itachi sempre achara que seu irmão era tolo, mas sabia, no seu intimo, que ele sempre fora o mais tolo dos Uchiha. Tinha vontade de se estapear por isso. O irmão o olhava com esperança, visivelmente interessado em participar de uma rotina ANBU... ah... se ao menos ele soubesse...

_ Desculpe Sasuke, você está certo, não pode. Não por enquanto. - levantou-se e saiu do cômodo, sem olhar para trás e se render ao sentimentalismo que enfraquecia todo e qualquer ser humano.

 

_._

_Looking beyond the embers of bridges glowing behind us_

_To a glimpse of how green it was on the other side_

_Steps taken forwards but sleepwalking back again_

_Dragged by the force of some inner tide_

_At a higher altitude with flag unfurled_

_We reached the dizzy heights of that dreamed up world_

_(***)_

_Olhando além das brasas de pontes resplandecendo atrás de nós_

_Para ver de relance o quão verde era o outro lado_

_Passos tomados adiante mas sonâmbulos voltamos_

_Dragados pela força de uma mar interior_

_Em alta altitude com bandeira desfraldada_

_Alcançamos as alturas inebriantes daquele mundo de sonhos_

_._

Aquela noite, a mesma em que os irmãos haviam conversado, fora a noite do massacre. Sasuke fora retirado da região dos Uchiha e fora internado no Hospital de Konoha por volta das duas da madrugada. Não sabiam ainda o que fazer com o pequeno garoto ou a respeito do traidor desaparecido. Sasuke permanecia acordado olhando para o teto branco de seu quarto, sabendo que não estava naquele cômodo por estar machucado, como sempre imaginou que seria o motivo de ser designado a um quarto de hospital. Sabia que estava ali por ser um fraco, um inútil, incapaz de proteger sua família, seu clã, Konoha. Apertou os punhos com força, amassando os lençóis brancos que cobriam seu corpo. Seus olhos ardiam, ele precisava sentir as lágrimas quentes acalmarem aquela sensação, no entanto, elas não rolavam mais.

_ Itachi tinha razão. As lagrimas secaram. – falou com a voz rouca para ninguém em especial, sentindo a dor dos olhos aumentarem ainda mais. O cansaço de chorar durante horas, de se sentir inútil, de sofrer, de ver todos morrerem, um a um, sem que pudesse fazer nada... Sentia seu corpo todo doer, como se cada golpe que Itachi havia desferido fosse direcionado para si e não para os seus parentes. Talvez tivesse sido melhor que isso houvesse acontecido: com certeza a dor de ser mutilado não se comparava a dor emocional horrível que ele sentia naquele presente momento.

Exausto, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, sentiu o quadro afetar seu corpo, adormecendo para um sono terrível que, provavelmente, se passaria no universo Tsukuyomi.

_._

_Encumbered forever by desire and ambition_

_There's a hunger still unsatisfied_

_Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon_

_Though down this road we've been so many times_

_(***)_

_Enclausurado para sempre por desejo e ambição_

_Existe uma fome não satisfeita_

_Nossos olhos desgastados ainda fitam o horizonte_

_Apesar de passarmos tantas vezes por essa estrada_

_._

Itachi encontrava-se em pé‚ ao lado da cama do irmão, observando o pequeno contorcer o rosto em caretas de dor e terror. Cada suor que escorria dos cabelos do pequeno fazia o coração de Itachi ser quebrado em mais um pedaço. Ele sabia que causara muita dor ao caçula, sabia que ele jamais viveria como vivera antes. Mas isso era melhor do que não viver de uma maneira geral. Assim que seu plano estivesse completo, Sasuke poderia vingar seu clã e voltar a ter a vida normal que sempre desejou para ele ser vivida. Apaixonar-se, quem sabe. Criar uma família... viver em Konoha. Talvez, um dia, Sasuke até desistisse da ideia de ser ninja e teria a vida que Itachi sempre sonhara para si e seu irmão.

\- Otouto - o mais velho sussurrou, chegando perto do irmão e roçando, de leve, a ponta dos dedos na bochecha mais novo, sentindo com amor o calor de sua pele. Sasuke, abruptamente, parou de se mexer. Itachi permaneceu parado, não ousando sequer respirar, temeroso de que Sasuke tivesse acordado. A respiração ofegante e instável do irmão se aquietou, mas ele não acordou.

Ficou grato pelo irmão não ter despertado, assim poderia ficar mais uns minutos perto do menor. Sentia a presença de Madara ficar impaciente no térreo do hospital, esperando pelo co-autor do massacre para que pudessem regressar ao quartel da Akatsuki.

A mesma mão que percorrera a bochecha do pequeno acariciou de leve sua franja, retirando os fios dos olhos fechados de Sasuke. Ele preferia assim, precisava memorizar da melhor maneira possível seu irmão dormindo, aparentemente em paz.

_ Sasuke... - Itachi se inclinou, sentindo aos poucos o cheiro do pequeno irmão invadir com mais intensidade suas narinas. Chegou perto e, com receio, beijou os lábios de Sasuke: Um beijo leve, curto, que quase não existira, mas foi o suficiente para Itachi sentir o gosto de seu irmão e adicionar na sua memoria junto com a lembrança do rosto daquele que mais amara na vida.

_ Itachi... - Sasuke falou em seu sonho, assim que os lábios de Itachi se desprenderam do seu. Itachi ficou tenso, esperando para ouvir o que Sasuke falaria em seguida. Será que ele sentiu o mesmo que ele sentiu? Será que, inconscientemente, ele entendia tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive o beijo de segundos atrás?

Todas suas esperanças se desfizeram quando as feições do pequeno se contorceram novamente em dor sentimental.

\- ... eu te odeio. - Sasuke finalizou a frase incompleta.

_._

_The grass was greener_

_The light was brighter_

_The taste was sweeter_

_The nights of wonder_

_With friends surrounded_

_The dawn mist glowing_

_The water flowing_

_The endless river_

_(***)_

_A grama era mais verde_

_As luzes eram mais brilhantes_

_O gosto era melhor_

_As noites eram maravilhosas_

_Com amigos por perto_

_A brilhante bruma do amanhecer_

_A água fluindo_

_O rio sem fim_

_._

Sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer e sabia que iria sucumbir. Passou por algo que ninguém um dia havia passado. Era isso que ele queria, desde que formulara seu plano na cabeça... mas ouvir o que ele ouviu doeu muito mais do que fazer tudo que fez naquela noite. Doeu mais do que os meses de planejamento, do que o olhar de desolação de sua mãe antes que a katana atravessasse seu peito. Doeu infinitamente mais do que se tivesse sido morto de uma maneira lenta e dolorosa.

Dirigiu-se silenciosamente até a janela, se virando para encarar Sasuke mais uma vez. Deixou, pela primeira vez na vida, as lágrimas escorrerem livremente sobre sua face e antes de dar um impulso e desaparecer na noite para sempre, respirou fundo, expirando um sussurro dolorido:

_ Pois eu te amo...

_._

_... Forever and ever._

_(***)_

_... Para sempre e sempre._

_._

_Fim_


End file.
